


Opposites

by TerribleWriterNayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Some Swearing, Univeristy AU, squint for jeongsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterNayeon/pseuds/TerribleWriterNayeon
Summary: Momo and Jihyo are school delinquents. Mina is the Tennis team ace. Sana is a little shit. Nayeon loves to argue and Jihyo supports her.OrA Twice University AU where the two school rebels date the two school princesses.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Opposites

Momo really didn’t fit in with the tennis audience but she didn’t care, never did care for fit in with standards or norms. The crowd was filled with trust fund kids and boosters cheering on their University's alma mater or their kid who goes to the college that was probably beaten by Mina some hours ago now.

She happily sat with her partner in crime Jihyo, both rocking letterman jackets of their girlfriends. Momo has the last name Myoui embroidered on the back while Jihyo’s has Im on hers.

“God this is so boring, can Mina wipe the floor with this Sana girl so we can go home?” Jihyo groans out. 

“Shush! I don't complain when we sit and listen to Nayeon debate about economics while you constantly flirt with each other with heart eyes, so you can't complain when we sit here and watch boring tennis and Mina smashing everyone in her way.” 

“Fine. But these benches suck, you would think a posh sport like this would have sofas or something.” Jihyo says admitting defeat.

The game had been tied up 2 sets a piece. Mina took the early lead against their university rivals ace Minatozaki Sana, going up 2-0 without breaking a sweat as she gracefully volleys back and forth and aiming to hit the ball in places so Sana would be just out of reach to hit it back. 

The rival girl was getting frustrated as Mina seemed to have little to no reaction to the game choosing to school her face into an unreadable expression. 

The third set starts and Sana uses power serves instead trying to get a reaction out of Mina, she swings hard and the ball flies dangerously close to Mina’s head, whizzing by and ruining her perfectly framed bangs. 

The crowd gasps in shock and Mina shoots Sana a pissed off look.

“Whoops my bad, my aim isn’t that good.” The rivals shrugs and feigns innocence but the shit eating grin she had betrays her act. 

“Umpire! Is that fucking legal or do I need to do your job for you?!” Momo shouts from the stands already on her feet and ready to have a word with Sana. “Call the foul next time or I’m going to come over there!” 

Jihyo tried to calm her friend down before they both got booted out of the crowd like she had just been booted out of debate practice for wanting to fight someone who was arguing against Nayeon’s points, even if those points were valid. 

“Will you calm down?!” Jihyo laughs out as she pulls Momo down “We get kicked outta here and we’ll have no choice but to study for midterms because Mina and Nayeon are gonna give us an earful.”

Momo groans in reply not ready to face Mina’s wrath.

“Fine.” Momo stomps “but if that Sana girl tries something again I’ll beat her ass.”

Sana took advantage of her strength and farther reach. Hitting her serves fast and hard making it more difficult to rally back and causing Mina to exert more strength to volley each ball back. 

The game goes back and forth and Mina keeps up for awhile, the crowd silent with only the sounds of each woman's grunts and shouts echoing the court. 

Sana’s strategy pays off and she evens the score leaving a huffing Mina to trying to find the energy for one last set. The blonde girl struts up to a huffing Mina and extends her hand “Good set, you’re pretty good, but I’m better.” she says before Mina swats her hand away and headed back to her bench for a gatorade. The blonde simply shrugs and winks at her before turning back and heading to her own bench. 

Momo and Jihyo had stayed relatively quiet during the back and forth wanting Mina to keep utter concentration but Jihyo knew her friend was boiling inside and taking every last ounce of her self control not to jump down there and punch the cocky opponent. 

After a short break it was time for the final set and Mina had the first serve. 

She dribbled the tennis ball up and down three times like she always did before a serve, taking the time to focus on the moment. She shuts her eyes ready to serve when a loud voice booms through her eardrums.

“GO MINA! KICK HER ASS!!”

Without looking up Mina knows exactly who the voice belonged to, knows who would be willing to break the sacred silence of a tennis match to loudly cheer her on. Her cheeks turn red as she looks up and meets Momo’s eyes, before putting a finger to her lips and shushing her girlfriend.

The umpire turns on his raised chair to glare at the disturbance and issue a warning while staring directly at Momo. “It’s to be silent in the crowd, especially during serves. The next outburst like that and I’ll throw you two both out and disqualify Ms. Myoui from the competition.” He looks pointedly at both Momo and Jihyo before turning around and blowing his whistle.

Momo raises her middle finger mouthing a ‘fuck you’ out as the umpire turns his before sitting down with and crossing her arms. 

“Asshole.”

She turns to look at Mina who’s holding back her laughter and silently mouths a ‘sorry’ to which Mina grinned in reply. 

The umpire clears his throat “It’s your serve Miss Myoui.”

Mina nods and gracefully tosses the ball in the air and brings her racquet up to smash the ball towards the left corner with lightning quick strike that bounces once inbound before going out of bounds drawing first blood for the match. A thin smile turns into a smirk as she looks on to a speechless Sana, surprised Mina could deliver such a ferocious serve.

The rest of the match breezes by with Sana having used her best strategy to win the precious two sets. The blonde girl kept up a few rally’s before dropping them to Mina’s speed. 

Mina wins the set which moves her score up 3-2 earning her school and the win and the singles trophy for the year.

The crowd respectfully claps while Momo and Jihyo make their way down to hug Mina while screaming at the top of their lungs much to the annoyance of the snobby crowd of tennis viewers.

“Mina-yah!” Momo shouts jumping her girlfriend from behind and engulfing her in a hug just as she finished shaking hands and snickering in Japanese to her opponent, something that caused Momo to raise her eyebrow after pulling away from her girlfriend. 

“You try that shit with my girlfriend again and I’ll hit you in the head” Momo says fully turning her attention to the chipper blonde who isn’t one bit phased at the threat. “And I won’t be using a tennis ball for it.”

Mina puts her arm around her menacing girlfriend and calms her down. “Mo! You’re being a menace, stop that. Sana’s nice…. just very competitive.” 

Mina side eyes Sana who was way too chipper for someone who just went the length of a tennis match against South Korea’s #1 ranked collegiate tennis player, seemingly unaffected by the loss or the workout. Hair still perfect in a ponytail and a grin always on her face.

“She just lets her emotions get the best of her sometimes. It stops her from being the great player she could be.” Mina says taking a small dig at her opponent.

“Hmm. Maybe so. Tennis has always been your sport. See ya around Myoui!” Sana says and turns to Momo giving her a small wave and sarcastic grin. “Attack dog. All bark, no bite.” 

Momo’s reply probably was not heard as Sana was already skipping away and next to her taller doubles partner. Mina assumes it’s Yoo Jeongyeon, Sana’s doubles partner and two sport athlete for the rival university. They exchange a wave before the two set off. 

“I don’t like her.” Momo huffs.

“You don’t like anyone.” Mina teases back as she starts packing her gear with Jihyo helping her out handing her various items laid on the bench. 

“Not true. I like you! And Jihyo!” 

Mina giggles and replies by pecking her girlfriend on puffed out cheeks. “I know.”

“Then stop teasing, more kisses.” Momo whines as she takes Mina’s tennis gear from her “here I’ll even carry your stuff! Now kisses.” 

“How romantic, trading favors for kisses.” Mina laughs before giving in and softly pecking Momo’s cheeks as they make their way to the exit Jihyo awkwardly in tow as a third wheel. 

“Have you two heard of personal space?” Jihyo laughs out watching the couple cling on to each other making their walk to Mina’s car slower than needed.

“Like you're any better with Nayeon!” Momo shouts out, annoyed her cuddle time with Mina was cut short as her girlfriend pulls away from her because of Jihyo’s comments.

“Speaking off. Where is she? You two are usually joined at the hips after lectures…” Mina asks, her eyebrows raised.

Jihyo turns multiple shades red. “I- well you see….”

“She got booted out of debate team practice because she was being way too fucking loud!” Momo lets out an annoyingly happy grin as she gets her payback for Jihyo’s interruption.

“Yeah… that.” Jihyo lets out quietly, embarrassed at the situation before her annoyance at being unceremoniously kicked out of her girlfriends practice starts to annoy her and she blurts out. “Those stuck up know it all! They tried to argue with Nayeon’s points and she has the best points- well I didn’t understand completely but she sounds the best! Pretentious assholes. I would have punched them all if Nayeon didn’t stop me.”

Mina and Momo snicker between each other at Jihyo’s cute outburst trying and failing to give valid reasons as to why she shouldn’t have been kicked out. 

“See she’s just as bad! Park Jihyo is whipped.” Momo shouts out in the middle of the parking lot trying to announce to the whole campus her partner in crime might not be as scary as the whole university might believe.

Mina laughs as Jihyo and Momo bicker back and forth on their way to her car, the two seemingly in their own world now playfully shoving each other and hurling petty insults.

“Talking about me?” A sweet voice knocks the two friends out of the play fight.

Jihyo turns to look and sees Nayeon sitting up on the hood of Mina’s black Range Rover. 

“Yeon!” Jihyo ditches her two friends and runs to embrace her girlfriend like they haven’t seen each other in months when it’s been mere hours. 

Nayeon hops off the hood of the car and jumps into Jihyo’s hug, she hears Mina grumble something about not sitting on the hood of her car and Momo making faking gagging noises. Jihyo turns to threateningly glare at Momo before Nayeon uses her finger to turn her girlfriends face back to her before the two share a less than appropriate kiss for being in the middle of a parking lot.

To the lovers it feels like an eternity though it’s probably only a few seconds before Jihyo pulls away breathless. “Missed you.”

Nayeon shys away at the comment and hides her face in the crook of the shorter girls comment. “Missed you too.”

“Disgusting.” Momo lets out before Mina not so softly elbows her girlfriend and scolds her earning another puppy dog pout from Momo. “I was just joking!” 

Nayeon and Jihyo finally pull away long enough from each other for Nayeon to greet Mina and Momo, congratulating the former on her win today. 

“Nice trophy, gonna toss that in the closet with the rest of em?” 

Mina rolls where eyes and laughs at Nayeon’s jab. “Same as you’ll do with your debate trophies I guess.” 

Mina pops her trunk and Momo sets all her stuff inside along with Jihyo and Nayeon before they pile into the car.

“So what’s the plan tonight delinquents?” Nayeon asks turning to look back at Momo and Jihyo sitting in the backseat pretending to be innocent. “Got any property to vandalize or midterm papers to steal?”

“Nope. Filled my lifetime quota of stealing when I snatched your heart.” Jihyo grins and wiggles her eyebrows. Momo gags in reply and Mina just sighs. 

“Though Momo did mention wanting to find Minatozakis house and spray paint the words ‘u sux Myoui rules’” Momo pretends to be hurt as she’s exposed by her best friend and Jihyo happily grins. 

“Personally I think it’s too obvious, maybe just egg her car instead?” Nayeon cackles out a reply laughing at her girlfriend's interaction with Momo.

Momo brightens at the idea but before she can open her mouth Mina is ready to shut down any vandalism attempts or plotting. 

“Nayeon, don’t encourage them, and Momo. No. Just no.”

“Okay mom.” Nayeon lets out, voice dripping in sarcasm, getting a small snicker out of Momo who would normally be threatening whoever said that to her girlfriend if the person wasn’t named Im Nayeon. 

Mina chooses to ignore the drag on her, choosing instead to glare at Momo who immediately shuts up.

“Anyways since you two have nothing better to do you're both coming over to my apartment and we can study for midterms.” Mina says her voice leaving no room for argument even in the face of two whining girls.

“Oh shoot sorry me and Nayeon actually have some uh…. Debate stuff to go over, right ‘Yeon?” Jihyo says eyes big and hopefully that her girlfriend will at least bail her out of this. 

“Right about the merits of a universal healthcare system.” Mina nods in agreement.

Jihyo enthusiastically snaps. “That's it, it's super important and what's important to Nayeon is important to me.”

Nayeon and Mina both laugh before Jihyo’s girlfriend facepalms. “Babe that was last week.”

“Nice try Park. We’re all studying tonight.” 

Jihyo and Momo groans out and slouches further back into their seats defeat.

“When did I sign up for dating both of you…” Jihyo whines out.

“I wouldn't mind dating Nayeon and Mina….” Momo lets out casually as she randomly scrolls through her phone.

“Me too, but Jihyo and Momo.” Nayeon says equally bored scrolling through her own phone.

“I’m sorry what?” Jihyo chokes out followed by Mina staring daggers at Momo from the rearview mirror. “What did you say Mo?”

Momo looks at the two girls staring at her and starts to panic, turning her eyes to Nayeon for help who was completely oblivious to her or what she said or the reaction it got before Jihyo kicked the back of her seat. 

“What?” Nayeon finally looks up from her phone. 

“NOTHING.” Both Mina and Jihyo said in unison, not really annoyed at their girlfriends since they knew it was a joke but wanting to mess with them just like they did.

The rest of the car ride was awkward but somehow still comfortable before Nayeon’s stomach growls and breaks the silence. 

“Can we get something to eat before please…” she lets out in a whine.

They burst into laughter as they begin to argue over where to eat dinner for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I worked on that I will maybe add to as I get other ideas. Shout out to my friend on twitter for brainstorming with me after that Twice vlive. You are amazing :) anyways lemme know what you think.


End file.
